Ambivalent Ideal
by Meisa Fujiwara
Summary: He only wanted what was best for her. He wanted her and he'll stop anyone that came between them. No matter the trouble. "I know it's against my will, but here's my ideal." LIGHTxOCxL
1. Prologue

**First Death Note fic. Haven't really watched all the episodes, so I'm  
working with I know, what I read, and my brother's info. =P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Death Note.**

* * *

**October 31, 2004**

The men currently watching the computer screens and monitors avidly had all their attention to them. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening and some couldn't care less what the next two seconds held. That is, until…

The screens were going fuzzy and the sound of white noise was ringed throughout the private room.

"What is going on?" A man demanded.

Suddenly the screens went blank and all men were curious at to what was going to happen next.

The monitors changed from blank, to complete white, and finally back to black.

Numbers and symbols ran through the screen at a quick pace, like some kind of complicated, unknown code was being accessed.

Then everything went black again. All was seen was the blinking of the text symbol was found at the top left hand corner. Slowly, the words were being typed in bold letters and they read:

**I know everything…**

Pause.

**I know who you are looking for.**

**The real criminal is amongst you.**

**And I know who Kira is.**

Gasps were heard from some of the men in the room. Who would have information such as this about Kira?

**The real identity of Kira is…**

Just like before, the screen went fuzzy and the noise reappeared.

'No Signal.' Was seen at the top corner of all the screens and before any one had a chance to fix it an image showed up. It was dark, and all was seen was the faint, dark outline of the figure. There was slight distortion of the video also.

He or she began to speak, the same mechanically, indistinct voice also being used by this person.

_"I know the real identity of Kira."_

"Who is this person?" Someone asked and was quickly hushed.

_"Please reply back to this message on a broadcast through Sakura TV. I'll be waiting."_

Just when they thought it was over, another image was slowly appearing. It read in script old English style font:

**KEY**

* * *

**Review!  
I'll try to get the next chapter out by Sunday!**


	2. Interesting

**So, the real story begins here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**December 13, 2003**

Kendyll Kimura was lying on Light's bed in his room, lounging on it with her foot propped and the pillow nice and fluffed under her, as if it were her own, while Light sat at his computer desk.

They were currently staring at each other, directly in the eyes, Light's brown eyes against Kendyll's hazel hues.

Kendyll's face was determined and willed; she had a slight smirk playing on her lips. Light's expression was statue-like and stoic as he stared down at her.

Another presence in the room watched with _interest_ at the two, chuckling at Light and his play with the girl. Light tried his best to ignore the Shinigami, Ryuk. His chuckles were very irritating to Light, but he held his eyes from glaring at the death God.

Another minute or so passed and neither had move.

"Ugh! Alright you win." Kendyll gave in.

They had just gotten out of a heated discussion about the government's way of punishing criminals, murderers.

It started off with Kendyll, going into the pessimistic type, stating murderers were to be done away with. They didn't deserve to live if they killed an innocent. It was just plain wrong in Kendyll's eyes. Doing away with one soul, another must be spared, a life for a life. How can someone live with the guilt of murdering someone?

Rather end there misery.

But Light, the thinker, said criminals are to be punished, but in a way they can make up for the life they took.

Who was he to say that?

Kendyll retaliated with saying, of course, take their life. Locking them up was never good enough for her.

They can be forgiven if we gave them a chance. Kendyll snorted when he said that and the two had been debating for a good twenty minutes on the issue. This happens often between Light and Kendyll, it was there usual conversation and all had ended with a staring competition.

"I win," and Light has always won them, "again."

"You always win," she pouted.

It was silent.

"But I'm right," she added. Light quietly laughed inwardly and walked over to sit next to her.

Light knew she was right. She was right about everything. He just wanted something to argue about, she knew something would be wrong with him, if Light didn't argue back with her. He would usually never agree with her. But he had reason to agree with her now, because of his power to control the outcome of lives.

All with the help of what a particular Shinigami gave to him.

"Sure," he said to her. Ryuk floated above them, watching intently.

Again, he found humans _interesting._

"If only there was a way." Kendyll said and Light smirked. Of course there was a way. In time he would tell her the truth, once he kills more criminals, he would be able to tell her his choice of occupation and objectives he had for the _New World_.

"You know I would change it all for you if I could Kendyll." Light said as he looked ahead to his desk's drawer, which inside laid the _Death Note_.

Kendyll perked her head up to look at him.

_What changed his mind?_ She asked herself. She became aware of Light's gaze towards his desk drawer. _Hmm…Interesting. _

He turned his head to look at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Light, I need to tell you something." Kendyll said. His eyebrows furrowed in question.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving to Australia soon." She told him.

"You're leaving? What for?"

"For my father's business meeting." Kendyll's father was Founder and CEO of a big luxurious hotel chain, _Kingston Hotel and Resort_, with over 44 hotels in 37 countries. Her father, Kingston Chambers, had added another resort in Australia, making it the third one there and so, had to approve the layout design and see the interior designers of the hotel.

"I don't get it, why do you have to go? You never go." He protested.

_No! Kendyll has to be here with me. I want her to see what I'm doing but without knowing the truth, she just has to take notice of the criminals dying off. I want her to notice that things are changing and her ideals are coming true._

_I have already finished killing 23 criminals but she hasn't said anything about them or Kira. Does she even know about Kira? No! She has to be here!_

_But…Maybe while she's gone, I can take this time to keep going and when she gets back, everything will be ready for her. I'll become God of the new world, and she'll be right there by my side. _

_This is perfect._

Light spoke to himself silently in his head.

"Well, my dad thinks my family doesn't spend enough family time together, so is taking the opportunity of bringing my mom and me with him to Australia for an early vacation."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you, it's going to feel very weird without you around."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

"How long will you be gone?" She sighed.

"About a month." She said, unsure of how he'll react.

His eyes widen.

"A month?!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Light." She apologized. Kendyll really didn't want to go.

"Don't apologize."

"Light!" A female voice shouted from outside the door.

"Yes, mom?" He asked after opening the door.

"Dinner is almost ready, Kendyll, will you be staying also?" She said, peering into the room to where Kendyll sat on the bed.

"Umm, sure, I'd love to." Kendyll smiled. She had always loved dinner with Light's family. The meals were always wonderful and it was always welcoming and heartwarming compared to her family's dinner. Everyone at her dinner table minded there own business and if conversations sparked up, it was always about Kendyll taking over the hotel business when her father was to retire and expectations.

"Great, Light help Sayu set the table please."

"Yes, mom," he said going to follow her out the door. He stopped turning back to look at Kendyll on his bed. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right down, just let me gather my stuff." She said to him. Light nodded and left his room, shutting the door.

Kendyll sighed, throwing her cell phone into her purse and standing up. Her eyes lingered over to where Light had his eyes set on earlier, his desk drawer.

She stared at it, wondering what was so interesting in it and it wasn't just a normal gaze where you would drift off into space, it was one of those intent ones and the expression on his face was different.

Taking one step, she was tempted to rip open the drawer and look for whatever he was looking at. She bit down on her lip; it was really hard for her. Curiosity always won her over and this was big. If she didn't look, it would bug her forever.

Kendyll sighed again, and walked out the door, shutting it on her way out.

--

Ryuk laughed as he watched the girl walk away.

"_How interesting…" _

* * *

**So I know things are confusing and speedy.  
****But once I get the next three or four chapters out,  
****Everything will be explained and right on track!  
****Please don't give up on me yet!  
****Review!  
****Next chapter…I don't know, yet.**


	3. Strange

****

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**December 13, 2003**

Kendyll quickly descended the stairs, dropping her bag on a small table nearby and walking over to stand beside Light. He was in the process of arranging the last set of chopsticks beside a bowl.

Light's house was like a second home to Kendyll. It was warm and welcoming to her and better than the abandoned penthouse her family lived in across town. She'd usually come home to an empty place.

Light's family and Kendyll's were has always been close, even before they were born. Light's father, Soichirou, were best pals with Kendyll's father, Kingston, this was at the start of his hotel kingdom. Light and Kendyll had known each other since they were basically in diapers and got along from the start. If anyone knew them better, it would be each other.

If they had the chance to go on one of those game shows, where they would partner up and battle to see who knows each the best, against other teams, they would win by a long shot.

Kendyll was only a few months younger than Light. After she was born, her father dubbed Soichirou as her Godfather. Which was the reason why she was always so close to his family.

"Mmm, smells good." She commented. Light looked over at her and smiled.

She looked down at the table to see the food that was prepared for them. There was shabu-shabu, Kendyll's favorite meal, on the table awaiting them, thinly sliced meat, vegetables, and dipping sauces.

Kendyll noticed Light's father missing and had to ask where he was.

"Where is Mr. Yagami?"

"He's at one of his meetings." Light explained.

"Hmm, interesting…" She said, taking her seat at the table. Sayu sat beside as Light took the seat across from her, and his mother beside him.

Light kept his eye on Kendyll's actions.

_She didn't ask why… _

He said to himself.

_Why doesn't she care about anything happening? I wonder if she is noticing any of this at all. She the only one I trust the most…No, it's too early to tell her the truth. _

"Let's just enjoy dinner, alright?" Mrs. Yagami said to the young teens.

Kendyll smiled and began digging in.

"So Sayu how's school for you?" Kendyll asked, trying to spark up a conversation at the silent table. She didn't want it to feel like her dinner table.

"It's been pretty good! But, Light, you were supposed to help me with my math homework yesterday." She pouted towards Light. Kendyll and Mrs. Yagami giggled at the siblings.

"I'm sorry, Sayu," he apologized, "I was busy studying."

**Lie.**

Kendyll turned her head to Light's younger sister.

"You know, Sayu, I can help you."

"Really? That'd be great." She exclaimed.

"Kendyll can help you better than me, Sayu. She has a higher grade in AP Calculus than I do." Light said.

Kendyll shook her head at Light.

"By point one percent." She added in.

"Point one percent?" Sayu, confused, said.

"Light has a _ninety-nine point ninety-seven percent_; whereas to my _ninety-nine point ninety-eight percent_." She explained.

"It's the only thing I'm better at than Light, I guess." Kendyll said. Sayu giggled from beside her. "Everything else is average."

"How did that happen?" Mrs. Yagami asked. Wondering why her perfect Light is at a _ninety-nine_, rather than _a hundred_.

"Light uncompleted a question on the last quiz." Kendyll clarified.

"I was working too fast."

"Light," his mother began.

"You missed a step." Kendyll butted in, enjoying herself.

"Are you finished yet?" Light asked Kendyll, she seemed to be explaining everything for him. She knew more about him than anyone else, except for one thing, but she wasn't to find out…Yet.

She thought about it, placing a cooked slice of meat into her mouth.

"Hmm, I believe so." She smiled, chewing on the meat.

Dinner dragged on for a couple more minutes, and the four was enjoying the meal excitingly, well, Kendyll was, shabu-shabu was her favorite.

"So Light told me you were leaving to Australia." Mrs. Yagami said. Kendyll surprised she knew, glared at Light for telling.

"Oh right, I'll be leaving on the _nineteenth_." She dreaded the day.

"So soon?" She said. Kendyll nodded with a slight frown.

"When will you be back?" Sayu asked as Light silently ate, ignoring her stare.

"Sometime in January."

"So long!" Sayu cried out.

"I know…I don't like it all."

"You'll miss so much school." Mrs. Yagami stated.

"Yeah, but it's all been arrange by my father to have assignments sent to me via e-mail. So I at least have something to keep myself busy with." Kendyll said.

"That's good."

Dinner went on; there was talk and laughing amongst each other. And Kendyll found herself currently helping Mrs. Yagami with the cleaning.

Light walked into the kitchen.

"I just called a cab for you, Kendyll." He said. Kendyll smiled to him as she finished up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with Light.

On Kendyll's way she grabbed her purse she had set down earlier and sat down on the couch beside Light.

She sighed and looked at Light.

He was quiet and staring intently ahead of him. Kendyll found it odd and she pouted while furrowing her brows together. She looked ahead in his direction and tried to figure out what was so interesting.

_This is like upstairs in his bedroom, now here? There is something strange going on with you, Light. What is it?_

Meanwhile, as Kendyll talked to herself. Light had been staring ahead looking at Ryuk. He only listened to him; he wasn't able to speak back with Kendyll beside him.

"_She's very intelligent, Light. She notices the things you do, even the little ones."_

His lips twitched slightly, trying to hold back his smirk. He knew Kendyll was smart and was always the examining type of person, he assumed she had photographic memory, because she can remember every single detail of a person, but she always denied that fact.

Light turned his head to see Kendyll staring straight at him with her intrigued look she usually had on. She quickly averted her eyes. She knew Light knew that look she was giving him.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Light smiled, almost wickedly.

There was a honk heard from outside.

"Your cab is here." Light said.

Kendyll stuck her shoes on and wave goodbye to Light's family.

"Light, be a dear and walk Kendyll to the cab." Light nodded and walked along with Kendyll to the vehicle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Light." Kendyll said, while stepping into the cab.

Light waved off and began his walk back into the house, Ryuk floated behind him.

"_Light, she was really close to finding the Death Note."_ He stated. Light halted.

"What are you talking about?"

"_She was tempted to look into your drawer that held the notebook."_

"Really…" He trailed off.

_So she's curious?_

"_She noticed you looking at it earlier."_ He said in that slimy voice of his. Then he cackled. _"I told you she notices the little things you do. She even caught you doing it again before she left." _

Light looked at him.

"_When you were looking at me…" _

Light had to be more careful, _way_ more careful.

--

The next day, Kendyll took the cab to school again, and once again, she stopped at Light's house to walk with him, like she does everyday.

After paying the driver she got out and walk passed his house. While she walked by, she peeked over from the corner of her eyes to see Light just stepping out of his home.

He saw her walk by and quickly paced himself to catch up to her.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

She smiled. That was how it had always been in the mornings, she'd walk ahead, he'd have his 15 second morning exercise and he was end it with a _good morning_…and she would smile.

* * *

**Ugh, I hate ending chapters like this but it was  
all I had, for now. Chapters will get way longer, in time.  
Question, does my character seem like a mary-sue?  
Or is it too early to know? Well, I hope not, but I can't  
help it. Who can?**

**I love how Light is always talking to himself in  
his head in the series. I just had to make him  
always talking in his head. =]**

**Please no one hate me when I say this but:  
my favorite character would have to be Light.  
LoL. I know, call me crazy but I just always fall  
for the bad guy...or good guy.  
Whatever he is!  
I like him...**

**But L is also adorable. ^^**

**Next chapter...idk.  
But they have been coming out at a good  
enough rate. =P**


	4. Curious

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**December 19, 2003**

The day had finally come. Kendyll was leaving exactly at _seven-thirty p.m._ It was only _five_ and she was currently on her way to see Light to say goodbye to him and his family before she had to leave to the airport.

She looked up to the mostly cloudy sky, a habit of hers to look up. Once she reached the outback, all she would be in was the sunlight, not much cloud. Australia to her was like Japan, an island surrounding by water, a very big island.

Four weeks is a really long time; when you are spending it with you family and being an only child, Kendyll wished her parents would just take that time in creating her a sibling.

She snickered at the thought.

_Disgusting,_ she thought about what she said. _Never mind, I'm happy with being an only child._

But she did wish for a younger sibling, only for her benefit. She just wanted all the attention she was getting to go elsewhere.

_Why don't they get themselves a dog?_

She sighed, finally getting to the Yagami household.

She knocked at the door and waited. The door swung open and Sayu was there to greet her.

"Kendyll, aren't you supposed to be leaving to Australia?"

"I leave in two hours, I just wanted to say goodbye." She explained. "Is Light home?"

She frowned.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just try calling him later."

"Yeah," she said.

"Sayu, who is at the door?" Her mother came by. "Oh, Kendyll, why are you here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Yagami," Kendyll greeted her. "I just came by to say goodbye."

"Have a safe flight, alright?" She said, like any other mother would say.

"Alright, bye Sayu, when I get back, I'll be sure to help you on your math."

"Ok, bye." She waved off. Kendyll left, stepping back into the cab she had left waiting for her. She sighed, "Airport," she told the man.

Kendyll sighed in frustration. Why was she getting so worked up about this? She felt angry at Light for not being there to say goodbye, she was going to be gone for over a month for goodness sake!

_I guess I won't speak to you until I get back, then?_

By now, Kendyll was feeling angry at herself. Angry because she was angry at Light over something that shouldn't be a big deal. Usually things like this wouldn't get her worked up but she just felt…the need for attention from him. What was this strange feeling she had building up inside? Never had a guy like Light affected her so much.

But other guys weren't like Light. He kept to himself, talked in his head, observed things and was intrigued by them, only talked to Kendyll. And it all kept her curious.

She asked herself _why_ every morning she wakes up and is greeted by Light on their walks to school.

What made her so interesting that he would stick by her side and allow her to get so close to him? Was it because of their family's close bond to each other? And it was only right for them to be together with their families? Was it because they grew up with each other and it just comes naturally?

Kendyll was only curious with Light's actions and had always wanted to figure them out. He was mysterious in her eyes.

Like how he was being now.

He had gotten so worked up about her news of leaving the country for a few weeks and now the time comes and he's nowhere to be seen?

_What is with him these days? I had barely seen him yesterday, we have barely talked to each other, and he was supposed to help me with English and Math the other day but bailed on the last minute. Light, you are becoming one strange boy. What is it you are not telling me?_

"You alright back there?" The driver said, breaking her out of her thoughts that seemed to only be about Light.

"…Yes, I'm just…" She didn't know what to say to this cab driver. His job was to just drive her to the airport where her family was waiting in a private jet, not asking questions if she's fine, but she needed to talk to someone, someone like Light.

_Who is nowhere to be found?!_

"Boyfriend troubles?" he guessed.

_Who is this guy?_

"Uhh, no," she answered.

"Come on, I have a daughter about the same age as you. She does that look when she's having troubles with her boyfriend, which happens a lot." He said, keeping his eyes on the road and, every so often, glancing back at her through the mirror. "Don't you think I would know what that look was?"

"I guess…" she shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. Her eyes were on its way to look down at her hands when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall, brown haired boy, with his usual style of pants, dark t-shirt, and a jacket, walking aimlessly on the sidewalk. Her eyes darted back to the area and found no one there.

_I am missing Light way too much._

She shook her head at the thought of seeing Light.

_There's no way that could have been him I saw. Maybe it's just my mind playing games with me. _She sighed once more. _I need to get more sleep._ _May be this plane ride and trip to Australia will help me clear my head._

"So is it about a guy?" The driver asked once more.

"Sort of…"

"We have a while till we get to the airport, want to talk about it?"

"…" She sighed. She needed someone to talk to. "Well, there's this guy," she began with, "we have known each other since we were basically in diapers and well he knew I was leaving to today to Australia and wouldn't be back for a month. So I thought I'd stop by his house to say goodbye, and I found out he's been out all day doing who knows what.

"I know I shouldn't be overreacting and all, I don't own him or he's not my boyfriend, but it's just he wasn't there…" Kendyll had no idea what she just said to the stranger. Everything blurted out so quickly and only some parts were understandable to the driver. He nodded trying to take in the information and focus on driving at the same time.

"Well…" he didn't know where to start also. "Have you tried calling him?"

"I will, later. And I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw him earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah, just ten minutes ago. I think I saw, it looked like him, but who knows…"

"Hmm," he hummed, still nodding his head as if listening to his favorite song.

"And it wasn't just today, but it's been all week, I haven't spoken to him a lot, he says he's always busy, busy with what?!"

"I think…you are overreacting." She groaned. "You need to go to Australia and get your mind off of him. He'll come around once he notices how lonely he gets once you're gone."

_He's not bad. The best advice comes from strangers._

"True," she said. A plane flying above them let her know that the airport was close by and it wouldn't be long before Kendyll left.

"What's the boy's name?"

"Eh, his name is Light."

"Hmm, have you two ever -- dated?"

"What, n-no," she flushed red. Her and Light…dating? She couldn't even picture it happening. Of course, that was what people thought of them, but nothing ever really happened between them. Nothing had ever gone beyond childhood best friends.

Can it really work if Kendyll and Light became an actual couple?

_What we have now is enough, right? What would Light, think about this? Does he ever think about this? But if he were thinking about this, what would make him avoid talking to me? After eighteen years of friendship, what does he think of it? Is he tired of me or something? I need to know, but I don't want to talk to him now… He's being a big jerk, I mean, if he hasn't been talking to me, why should I go talk to him? I seem really childish right now. _

She sighed.

_I'll call him later…I'll call later._

"We're here," the driver called out. Kendyll began digging around her purse for cash, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry, the ride is free." He smiled and Kendyll thanked him.

"Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Takedo," he introduced himself as.

"Oh, I'm Kendyll. It was nice talking to you."

"You too, if you ever need a ride somewhere, just call me." He pulled out a card with his name and number on it and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she left the car and headed to an attendant that was supposed to escort her to the jet where her parents waited.

Finally getting to the jet and heading up the stairs to enter she found her father sitting at the front near he window reading a newspaper and her mother standing, greeting her with a big smile on her face as she walked in.

"Everything taken care of, dear?" She asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, going to take her seat at the back.

Opening up her phone she quickly went to Light's number and called it…no answer. She would have to leave a message.

After getting that over and having her mother telling her to put the phone away she found a random magazine from a pile beside her that interested her a little and mindlessly flipped the pages, as the plane took off.

They were finally up in the air and Kendyll decided to head to the back of the jet and sleep on the bed that was offered. After throwing the lame magazine down, she walked away and plopped face down onto the bed, quickly finding some sleep.

* * *

**Not much going on, but I wanted to get a  
chapter out. So I did.**

**I need reviews..  
****  
I'm not going to be like others and say  
I'm quitting the story because there arent  
any reviews because I think that's just dumb.**

**So, I'm going to keep going, whether with  
reviews or not. They just help, though.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**TY!**


	5. Distraction

****

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**December 19th 2003**

"_Light,"_ Ryuk called for him.

"Hmm?"

"_You do remember that today, Kendyll is leaving."_

"Leaving?" Light said, a little shocked, and he usually doesn't forget things so how can he forget about this? He was so caught up with Kira he hadn't realized today was the day Kendyll was leaving to Australia.

"Already?" Light muttered solely to himself.

"_Yes, seems as though you forgot."_ He didn't say anything.

Light dug into his pocket for his cell phone and flipped it open to see a miss call and a voicemail. It was from Kendyll.

Placing the phone next to his ear, he listened.

"_Hey Light…I guess you're busy, huh? I tried to see you before leaving to the airport but you weren't home so I'm leaving you this message…" _

There was a sigh heard from her before she began again.

"_Well goodbye, umm, I'll see you in four weeks…I guess."_

A feminine voice was heard telling her to shut her phone off.

"Must be Kendyll's mother," Light said.

"_Just a second," _she said, _"…I'll see you when I get back, Light. Bye."_

Hearing this made Light feel horrible now, more horrible than using the note book. He was so confused. Was she mad? Will she talk to him when she gets back? Or better yet, will she be by his side when he's ruling over the new world? So many questions swam through Light's head he didn't know what to think. He sighed, and took a seat at a bench nearby.

"This is going to be a long four weeks," he said.

"_Light,"_ Ryuk called for him again.

"What is it now?"

"_You're being followed by another human; he's watching you right now."_

--

Kendyll looked out of the private jet's window, down at the sea that seemed to never end.

"Kendyll, dear, you should be happy that your father brought us along for a family vacation." Her mother, Keiko, said.

Kendyll sighed as she turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just--"

"Is it about Light?" her mother interjected. Keiko was always a big fan of Light but unlike her mother, her father had a different view…

"If you're thinking about that Light boy, I don't want to hear it," her father said.

Kendyll never knew why but her father, Kingston, never liked Light. But what father likes a boy who is best friends with his daughter?

"Oh quiet, Kingston, Light is a very bright boy with a future ahead of him. You should appreciate your daughter more for her taste in boys."

"Mom," Kendyll groaned. "Light and I are nothing more than good friends."

"Alright, dear," she smiled mischievously.

--

"My ambition is to create an ideal world; I can't have my life shortened just for Shinigami eyes. Who would be with Kendyll if I were to die early?"

"_Right,"_ he said.

"Ryuk, it's time for a little experiment."

"_Experiment?" _

"If I am going to accomplish getting rid of my follower, I need to know the limits of the Death Note."

--

**Two Weeks Later**

Kendyll hadn't talked to Light since she left him that message. After arriving in Australia, she had noticed that he tried calling also, but there were no messages.

_I wonder how things would go when I get back._

She decided on not talking to Light throughout the entire trip. But what good would that do? She began contemplating about her overreacting again.

She wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't own him. They were just friends. So why is it bothering her so much that Light didn't care when she was leaving?

_He has always been there for me. Why did he have to choose that day to forget something important? What were you doing anyway, and the days before that, Light? _

Kendyll kept strolling down the boardwalk alone. She was only in her orange and white striped bikini and a denim skirt, no shirt; she thought she might as well soak up some sun while she was here.

_Carpe diem,_ she said to herself and smirked.

She looked out to the setting sun through her large sunglasses and sighed, wishing Light was with her to save her from her boredom.

_No! I can't think of him. I, Kendyll Kimura, swear I will not think about Light Yagami throughout my entire stay here._

She swore to herself her own oath inside her head.

_I need a distraction._

She searched around.

_Oh, look, boys…_

She thought nonchalantly about it. She smirked. There were about three guys surrounding a mini bar that sold smoothies, and other refreshing beverages. She decided to head over. Maybe just walking over and ordering a drink, she'll catch their attention. As she got closer, she found them to be actually attracting. They were tan, and tall, with muscles that can most likely crush her small frame… It almost scared her. But she had to be confident if she wanted to get her mind off Light.

She made it, and leaned against the high counter tops and created a smooth curve with her back, deciding to flaunt her body more to capture their attention.

Kendyll captured one's attention, alright. But when she spoke out to order her drink, the other two turned around and smirked.

She knew they were looking and decided to flip her hair to the side of her face and tap her fingers while she waited.

"Hi there," he said in that Australian accent. She smirked and dropped it before he could notice and turned her head to look at him.

She smiled, "hi."

"You know, I come here everyday and I've never seen you before," he said, sparking up a conversation.

_Good, small talk._

"I'm just here on vacation."

"Oh, cool, so where are you from then?" The one beside him asked.

"Japan," she answered. Her drink came and she was ready to pay for it before they guy stopped her by putting his hand up.

"Just put it on my tab, Mike." He said, and the server nodded.

"Thank you," Kendyll said to him. He smiled back at her charmingly.

"I'm Stephen, by the way." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she gladly accepted.

"Kendyll," she introduced herself.

"This is Terrence and Josh." His friends waved to her and greeted with hellos in their accent. Kendyll had noticed that Stephen was the only decent good-looking guy.

He had long, light brown hair,

_Like Light._

Flawless skin,

_Like Light._

He was tall,

_Like Light._

His body was slim, and not too muscular,

_Like Light._

And unlike his friends behind him, he had a more formal style,

_Like Light._

She sighed.

_This isn't working._

"So, are you here with anyone?" Terrence asked.

"Nope, it's just me and my family."

"Oh, so, Kendyll, do you have a boyfriend?" Stephen continued the questions.

"…Umm, no…I don't," she answered.

"Really, because you seem kind of unsure about that…"

"I guess you can say… we're having problems," she said. "Really, I'm here all alone, I swear."

She looked up to his humble brown eyes,

_Like Light._

"Do you mind if I talk with my friends for a second?" Stephen asked.

"Oh, not at all, I'll just be over here." She walked away with her smoothie and stuck the straw into her mouth as she moved away to look out to the orange sky.

--

As Stephen, Josh, and Terrence watched Kendyll sway her body away from them and was at a good distance, they huddled to start their conversation.

"Sorry guys, but she's mine."

"What? Stephen, come on, I saw her first."

"Yeah, well, I spoke to her first." He argued back, they both turned to look at their other friend who didn't protest back.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Terrence asked.

"What? Sorry, I got my eye on a certain blonde." He left the group and walked over to a bubbly blonde near by.

Stephen slapped his friend on the back.

"Better luck next time, Terrence, my good friend. But don't worry; there are more fish in the sea." He smiled haughtily and walked to Kendyll.

"Hey, how about a walk as we chat?" He suggested.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Sweetheart

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note**

* * *

**January 8, 2004**

Kendyll exited the airport's sliding doors, her family behind her and the luggage carrier trailing behind. Though Australia was fun, she was happy to be home.

She dug around in her purse, trying to find her sunglasses, for it was a sunny day in Japan.

After finding it and sliding it on her face, she worked on adjusting her shirt she wore that twisted during her sleep on the jet.

Kendyll looked up, pushing her hair from her face, and froze. She didn't think she'd find Light standing there by himself, waiting for her, not after they had ignored each other for the past four weeks she has been gone.

--

Light was nervous. He didn't know how Kendyll would react if he were to just show up like this. He had completely ignored her calls for the first week she was gone and she had gave up trying to get a hold of him after that. Who knows?

There she was, in track pants hanging low on her hips and a tank top, her brown hair shielding her face from looking down into her bag, with her hand in it, digging for an unknown object, in his view. He had noticed she had gotten a darker complexion, seeing her tan lines and darker areas of her skin on her arms and exposed mid-section. She pulled her shirt down which snapped him back to reality.

"_Here it goes…" _Ryuk said from behind him.

And she looked up, the first thing she saw was Light, and she froze in her place.

After she realized it was him, she slowly walked forward. Kendyll stood in front of him and both did not say anything. She took noticed of his clothing, his usual style.

"Light," Kendyll began. She was stopped from going any further when Light pulled out his hand from behind him, revealing an arrangement of flowers.

She accepted the flowers and noticed the card sticking out of it. She pealed off her sunglasses and opened up the card to read, in his nice handwriting:

_Sorry,_

_-- Light._

She sighed and shut the card, tucking it away, and then looked up at him. His eyes were solemn and they silently begged her for forgiveness.

"You better be sorry." She said. He smiled and it was what he had expected. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him, let alone ignore him forever, the flowers picked from his mother's garden and a sorry card had always worked before and they worked again.

Inside, he smirked with triumph but he had to put on a show for Kendyll to believe he truly was sorry.

"I am," he said. He pulled her in to hug her and she let him.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" She questioned more to herself than asking him it.

"Kendyll, we can _never_ stay mad at each other." He said and let her go.

"Right," Kendyll said and the teens looked over at her parents who stood a few feet away from them. Her mother was happy, as always, and her father, well, he was actually content with Light coming here to apologize to her.

He should, from the start, she look depressed. It ruined Kingston's family vacation knowing his daughter was depressed over some boy.

_Ugh! The joys of having a daughter…_ He groaned in his head. _Whatever makes her happy, right? After all these years, they have never tried dating each other. Everyone thinks they are perfect for one another…childhood sweethearts, I guess._

"Stay here," he said to her.

"What? Wait. Light, what are you doing?" She would go after him, but she did as she was told and waited for Light. She shut her eyes in exhaustion and then opened them to peak at Light, seeing him head over to her dad, her eyes widen.

"Mr. Chambers, Mrs. Chambers," Kendyll had chosen to keep her mother's maiden name, says it goes better with her name. He bowed to both of them, "is it alright if I take Kendyll with me somewhere?" he asked politely.

"Oh yes, Light, go right ahead. Kendyll has been so ill-spirited lately, I think she needs some time with you, you know, homesick." She smiled sheepishly. Light nodded his head and smiled. He looked over to Kingston for his approval.

"Sure," Light smiled big, "bring her home in one piece."

_The joys of being a father..._ He groaned in his head once more.

The last thing he needed was his teenage daughter coming home with a more distress head…caused by a boy.

As Kendyll waited, she watched Light interact with her parents.

_Strange_, she thought, _they're nice to him, well, my dad is._

Light walked back, extending his hands towards her, she became confused. What did he want her to do?

"Well, take it." He said, extending it out further for her. She smiled and let his hand grasp hers. Light led them outside and to a cab waiting for them, the flowers still in her hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking you with me." He answered and then opening the door for her to step in, after getting in himself, he shut the door and nodded towards the driver, who nodded back in reply. Kendyll noticed.

_What did he have planned?_

"Light, where are you taking me?"

"Kendyll, please stop asking me questions. You'll find out soon, I promise, it's a surprise I have planned." He said sincerely.

"Fine," she sighed setting the flowers aside and adjusting herself in her seat, "if you don't mind me, I'm pretty jet-lagged, so I'll be asleep, tell me when we get to…wherever." She said getting comfortable in her seat, quickly shutting her eyes and finding sleep.

"Go right ahead, it's going to be a long ride." He said.

Into the drive, the driver had made a sharp turn, causing Kendyll to shift in her seat and have her upper body fall onto Light's side. He turned in surprise and found her still sleeping. He didn't mind her using him as a human pillow. He enjoyed Kendyll's company, even if she wasn't actually there, conscious.

--

An hour later…

Light shook Kendyll gently, waking her, even though she whined for sleep. He whispered into her ear, "We're here," he said.

Her head jerked up, and looked around at the unfamiliar setting. She knew in the back of her mind, she's seen it before.

"Light, where are we?"

"Are you telling me that you don't remember this place at all?" She looked at the dull setting, the lonely beach, outside of town. The waves from the distant ocean crashed against the boulders harshly, the wind blew very weakly, and there was no sun. All in all it created a tranquil place to be at.

"It's faint," she whispered.

"Do you remember?" he spoke calmly. "We came here to escape the town, right after school, last year, on this very day. I brought you here, when you were tired of the same old thing each day and wanted something different."

Everything came back to her. He was right. Last year, on that very day, he helped her escape the world, bringing her to an abandoned beach.

It was the best day of her life.

Chills went up her spine as she remembered the moment.

"Yeah," she said.

He smiled to her mischievously. She looked at him and the devilish like smile once on his face, disappeared, becoming a modest one.

"Light," she sighed.

"Kendyll, listen," he stopped her. "The past weeks you've been gone, I have really missed you, it wasn't the same without you around. And I hope you would never do that again."

"…Do what?"

"Leave, for _that_ long."

"Oh," she mouthed.

"I've realized through the years of our relationship, we've done basically everything and anything, except one thing." He said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?"

"Dating," he stated.

"…You want to start dating someone? Who is it?"

Light couldn't believe how dumb she was being right now. Well, he couldn't blame her, he was being very vague. It takes him a second to decide who he'd like to kill but, for this, he thought it through for almost a week now, and he wished he could go back to the drawing board.

"You, Kendyll, I want to date you, I want to be an official couple, I _want_ you to be my girlfriend."

There, it was out and Light smirked in success. He only hoped she would accept it like he thought out, but he was for sure she'd agree to it.

"Light… I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes."

"It's not that easy," she whispered. She definitely saw a change in him.

"Kendyll," he was confused now, "we've known each other since forever, how can you stand there and say it's not that easy. All of our peers see the potential in us of becoming a couple. My _mother_ sees it." He cupped her face. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. "Kendyll, look at me." He demanded.

"Please, look me in the eyes." He demanded again.

She looked up, her eyes almost widening. There was something in his eyes that was not Light at all. Like there was something more sinister up his sleeve. She was almost afraid.

"It'll work, I promise." He said gently. "Please say yes," he begged.

Suddenly, wanting and demanding his 'yes' he crashed his lips down on Kendyll's. It was quick and chaste…Nothing special, just a kiss.

"…Yes," she smiled weakly. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Inside, he sighed with relief.

_That was close, but it all worked out. She seemed so unsure. Kendyll, is there something wrong with you? _

He kissed her forehead. "I love you…so much."

Kendyll's eyes widened again.

_Is it true, Light, do you? Because it sounded so __**fake**_ _to me._

"Do you?" She questioned more to herself than him.

"Yes," he whispered, bringing her closer to him.

Inwardly, Light laughed maniacally.

_Yes, everything that I want, I'm getting. I have the Death Note, my control over the pathetic lives of criminals, and now I have Kendyll. My goal of becoming God of the New World is getting closer. _

* * *

**This chapter kind of scared me, haha, with Light being so demanding...  
Don't worry, I'll save Kendyll from him! ;)**

**Review!**


	7. Scheme

****

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**January 8, 2008**

Light and Kendyll made it back into town and Kendyll decided to stay over at the Yagami household to greet his family. After acknowledging his mother and Sayu and telling a short story of her trip, Light, wanting to save his _girlfriend_ from his family, had to say it, and of course, they squealed in excitement.

"You two finally decided to become a couple, and it only took seventeen years." Sayu said.

"I'm happy for you two, wait till your father hear about this." After asking how he did it, Light had no choice but to tell them the story of how it came to be. Kendyll stood there in embarrassment. She's only had one boyfriend before Light, his name was Jiro, and that was a year ago… and it didn't even last long, because of Light, and then there was Stephen from Australia, but he didn't even count because he was just company in Australia, and nothing ever went any further between them because she was held back by Light, but back to the first _real_ boyfriend, Jiro felt that she spent too much of her time with Light and not him.

She blamed Light for her bad relationships; she just couldn't seem to get away from him. Something about him kept pulling her back to him and because of that, he was becoming more demanding and possessive by the minute.

Jiro said it wasn't right and also felt that it was Light and Kendyll that fitted better and not Jiro and Kendyll. He was right… and wrong at the same time. Right because everyone else saw the connection between them and wrong because Kendyll didn't want to believe it, not anymore at least.

"So you surprised her at the airport and then asked her?" Sayu said. "That's so romantic Light!" Her eyes were nearly glossed and it looked as it she was trying to play the scene in her head to see for herself. Light dragged his girlfriend to his room and Kendyll settled herself on his bed, going to her usual position as he took his chair. She had an odd feeling in his room, like…they weren't the only ones there.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked, shaking the thought away from her.

Light sighed.

"Nothing much, just sitting around, waiting for you to come back," he said and sort of lied. Kendyll only nodded but still wondered what he had been doing. Light stood up from his seat and walked to drop down next to her on his bed.

Kendyll shifted on the bed, going to lie on her side instead and facing him. Light was lying on his stomach, with his face in the pillows.

She brought her hand up to run it through his brown hair a couple of times. He turned his head and smiled genuinely to her, then turned the rest of his body to face her also.

He pulled the hand, which was meshed into his hair, away to hold onto it. Light's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nice bracelet," he commented. Kendyll looked at the multicolored, braided bracelet around her wrist; it was a gift from Stephen before she left. She had meant to take it off when she arrived but completely forgot.

"Yeah, I got it at a gift shop in Australia," she said.

"_Light, I found all the cameras; they are basically in every angle of your room."_ Ryuk said to Light. He was currently floating above them, twitching and tangled up inhumanly. Light heard him, but said nor did anything, but made a mental note to get Ryuk his apples.

--

"Seems I need to congratulate my son," Soichirou said as they all stared at the screen. They had heard and seen everything that had happened.

"Who is the girl?" L asked or current alias, Ryuzaki.

"Kendyll Kimura," he answered, "childhood friend of Light's. I've known her father for a very long time, we're good friends. Funny, Light and Kendyll have known each other for all their lives and _now_ they begin dating."

"Get me background information on the Kimura family," L ordered, everyone was quickly on it. Soichirou was shocked.

"You don't suspect her, do you?" he asked.

"She's connected to your son; I have every reason to believe she may be Kira."

"But, she's been out of the country for the past month. She couldn't have done anything."

"A great cover-up," he said as he savored the taste of the candy.

"Believe me, Kendyll is innocent."

Soichirou tried to clear Kendyll out, but nothing he said was going to convince L that Kendyll was innocent. It was silent between them, all that was heard was the shuffling going on behind them as the members searched and printed the information of the Kimura family.

"…Yes, but she's connected," L said while sucking on the cherry lollipop. Soichirou left L to help the others with the gather of the information.

_Hmm, Kendyll Kimura, just who are you really? _

He watched, with his dark eyes, looking at every angle to see her. Kendyll had her face buried into Light's pillow, with her hand held loosely by Light, who was beside her.

_Can you be Kira? Was your trip to Australia just a scheme to disguise who you are, Kendyll? Hiding what you were doing just to throw me off? Using your relationship with Light Yagami to your advantage to frame him? And make him seem guilty and suspicious? _

"…Smart girl," L mumbled.

--

"Light," Kendyll murmured from his chest. She was lying beside him, cuddled up under his arm as he held her close to him. There was a question she needed to ask and she found it to be the perfect time to.

"Hmm?" he said, using his fingers to trudge through her hair.

"Why have you been so distant lately?" she asked as she swatted his hand away. He looked at her confusingly and brought his hand to rest on her back.

Light was taken back from her question. How was he supposed to answer this one?

Above him, he heard Ryuk chuckle to himself.

"I don't know… you've been out of the country…" he didn't know what to say.

"I meant before I left," she stated. He had to come up with something quick.

"I guess it was that feeling of knowing you were leaving… I was bothered by it," he said, hoping she would just accept the answer and never think of it again. Kendyll seemed hesitant and unsure at first, and at this, Light saw, but she relentlessly nodded anyway.

She buried her head back into Light's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat; soon finding her eyes to become heavier, but she tried keeping them open.

"I'm hungry," she grumbled into his side. Laughter erupted and vibrated his upper body.

"I'm sure my mom is cooking something, should we check?" he asked her. She let go of Light for him to stand up and rolled onto her back to sigh.

"Yeah, I miss your mom's cooking."

"Well come on then," he said, pulling her up onto her feet and leading her out of his room.

Kendyll's eyes involuntarily glance to the drawer of his desk before exiting with him. It was unknown to Light but identified to one figure as he cackled with himself in the lonely room.

* * *

**Yay, L makes his debut!**

**Just a quick update. Isn't much but things get real  
interesting in the next two or three chapters. I apologize for  
the chapters not being long enough, but i'm working on that.**

**I feel this story is coming along pretty well, it has a lot of alerts.**

**But not many reviews, so please review.**


	8. Answer

******DICLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**January 12, 2004**

Kendyll's hazel eyes look up at the clear blue sky as she walked aimlessly to school. She was waiting for Light, to catch up to her as she walked further ahead.

After shutting the door, Light jogged, as always, to catch up to his friend Kendyll.

"Why don't you ever wait for me?" he asked her while adjusting his shirt.

She sighed, "I don't want to stop." She turned her head to look up at him.

"Besides, you are perfectly capable of catching up to me with your long legs." She smirked at him and he smiled back down at her. I don't see what the trouble is."

Kendyll stood at five foot seven and Light, at least half a foot taller.

Light sighed.

"You are impossible, Kendyll."

"Come on, we're going to be late," she said.

"You say that everyday and we are never late, in fact, we are always early."

"I like getting there early," she stated.

"I hate getting there early. I like to be there at least three minutes before class begins." He stopped, and grabbed her hand, bringing her walking to a halt. She turned to face him with a sigh. "Kendyll, you know I hate waiting."

Light never liked waiting around, he always stalled and went at the last minute so he wouldn't have to wait. It was perfect timing to him.

Kendyll pulled her hand away from Light and grabbed his to pull on it as she began her walking.

"Light, I don't care." He sighed, walking alongside with her.

"Kendyll, we'll have fifteen minutes left once we get there."

"Light, I feel your pain, really I do, but I don't care." She circled her arms around his.

"Let's go, we'll sit in the courtyard like we always do," Kendyll said.

"That's still waiting and I'm tired of it."

"Light, quit complaining," she said with a little more force as she pulled him along down the street.

Light and Kendyll sat in the courtyard, at the usual table, outside for the last fifteen minutes of their free time before class began.

"Anything planned for the weekend?" Kendyll asked, her eyes peaking over the English novel in her hands to stare at Light, who sat with his eyes placed on her.

"Nothing yet," he smirked inwardly, Kendyll cast her eyes back down to the page she was currently on, "why do you ask?" the evil glint in his eyes disappearing when Kendyll looked back up to gaze at him with her golden green eyes.

Light had always found Kendyll unique and interesting than most girls. She was only half Japanese and the other half of Australian decent. She was a beautiful girl, Light would have to agree and so does every other male of the student body. Her skin was flawless, tan from her trip down under, and was slowly fading from the lack of sun Japan was getting lately. Her lips were the perfect curve of a bow, moist and always a powder pink color. Her brow, eyes, nose, chin, and jaw line were proportional to her face. Her hair, a rich dark brown color, flowed smoothly down her back.

Light had always admired her body, not in that kind of sick distorted way, but what male wouldn't look, right? Kendyll was tall and slim, very athletic and toned, she had always been confident with her body. And that was what Light admired the most about her; she was confident with things and had a positive outlook on life, and assertive at times. She was pretty much an average girl, but there were some things that set her apart from everyone else.

She was smart and open minded. Kendyll liked to express her ideas with Light, especially with politics and the justice system. Discussing the things, like, if she had a say, the system would be much more affirmable, but that was in her eyes. And she wished a lot of things would change with how things were run.

Light knew that he could complete her dream. All with the help of the _Death Note _in his possession, he could fulfill them for her. In their discussions he would disagree with her at first then tell her that if he could, he would change it all for her, contradicting himself.

He would create her the new world she had been asking for. It would be the perfect society… just for Kendyll and him.

At times, she would smile and go along, taking it as a joke when he said that, but she always had her doubts that he wasn't joking at times.

Some discussions, they would get really into it and the heated discussion often resulted in Kendyll getting very frustrated and not talking to Light that is until he would show up at her door a few days later with movies and junk food in his hands, also a card that read sorry, his way of apologizing and showing that she was right, when he really knew she was wrong, and he was right… men.

"I don't know," she paused, "you've been pretty distant lately," she stated, bringing the topic up again. She folded the top corner of the page over to mark her place in the book, closed it, and placed it down in front of them.

"Why would you say that? You are the one that left me for four weeks, remember?" he retaliated.

"I _meant_, even before that. I didn't even give you a proper goodbye before I left. I'm surprised you walked with me to school today," she said.

"What do you mean? And you said goodbye."

"Yes, I did, but not in a formal way." She said, ignoring his first question. "Before I was leaving to the airport, I came over to say goodbye, but you were too busy doing whatever you were doing, you couldn't even take the time to see me, Light!"

_Why did she have to get so overdramatic about things? _Light questioned himself.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer, so I just left a voicemail, and that to you was my informal goodbye."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I really was busy."

_Busy killing people all for you, Kendyll! I'm doing this all for you!_ He shouted in his head.

"I'm sorry," he said one more time.

"And it wasn't just that day." Light sighed; he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one so easily. "It was before that! You're always too busy, what happened? You were never like this."

"Things have interested me, Kendyll."

"Like what? Is it this…? Kira -- person? Seriously, I left for a month and I come back with Kira plastered all over the news."

"Yes, it is Kira," he answered after a short pause.

* * *

**Just showing more of Light and Kendyll's relationship.  
And how Light looks at her.**

**Next chapter, will be kind of a shocker.**

**Review!**


	9. Capture

****

******DICLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

* * *

**January 12, 2004**

Kendyll was speechless; after taking in his answer, she sighed and stood up. Light stared at her with widen eyes as she maneuvered her legs around the bench to leave.

"I'll see you after classes, Light."

Light couldn't believe what was happening. Was she really just going to leave like that?

"Kendyll," he called for her, but she had already begun walking away from him and to her class.

Light packed his things and left the table, jogging to catch up to her. Seemed he has been running after her a lot today.

"Kendyll," he caught her arm and walked to stand in front of her. She kept her head down and eyes diverted from him. Light grasped her arms at her side and bent his head down to try to get her to look at him.

"Can we not talk about this now?" she asked. Light tried to see what her bright eyes held in them but saw no hazel. He sighed inwardly and nodded.

"I'll meet you here after school. We can talk at my place," he said.

"No," she disagreed. Light was shocked. Kendyll never acted this way before. He was almost scared; it seemed like he was so close to losing her. She wouldn't even look at him. It broke him; his heart was racing and he knew it.

_Why? Why? Why?! _

Light screamed in his head.

"I think I'm just going to go straight home."

"Do you need me to walk you?" Light attempted to spend his time with Kendyll. He wanted her beside him all the time. She didn't have to talk, he just wanted her there!

"I'll be fine," she said and walked out of his grasp and passed him, into the building. Light stood there to take in what had just happened. He sighed, frustrated as he heard the annoying chuckle of Ryuk from above him.

"_My, Light, what have you done to make her so mad?"_

"She won't stay mad for too long," he said, confidently. Ryuk, laughed to himself again, finding things between Light and Kendyll to be very interesting.

--

Classes were finally over, and Kendyll wanted nothing more than to leave the school and go straight home.

Kendyll walked with her head down; she didn't want to see Light. She knew he was somewhere near her, it wasn't him she felt near her either; it was another presence, that always seemed to be with Light, though it wasn't him. She shook the thought away and began her walk home.

Kendyll's phone began ringing in her pocket. She dug it out and checked the caller ID, it was Light. She wondered what he wanted now.

Whatever he had to say, she didn't want to hear it. She knew she was being a little selfish, but she couldn't help it. Light has been acting strange. Is it just him, a phase? That time when a man believes it's time to man up to things so he's taking it out on her? Or maybe it's Kira? His father is working on the Kira case; maybe he's just stress and feared for his dad?

On her way home, which was almost a thirty minute walk home, she knew she should have taken a cab or the subway. Passing by the buildings, she felt something strange. Like someone was watching her.

She looked around and oddly there was barely anyone out. Only a few people at the tiny cafés, a few pedestrians crossing the street, and one or two couples walking around the park across the road. Kendyll pulled her coat closer around her body, blocking the wind out from curling beneath her cover. Kendyll looked behind her shoulder again. No one, no one was following her and no one was looking at her.

_I'm just being paranoid._

She told herself.

But she felt someone there, a paranormal kind. It was that same feeling she got when she was with Light, but then there was the _real _kind also. She began her march again and hurriedly walked home, but she was stopped and she jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around to face a man.

"Kendyll Kimura?" he asked her, Kendyll was confused, and she had no idea who this person was, so how did he know her?

"Yes," she answered, regretting it dearly when the man grasped a hold on her arm, turned her around, and placed his hand over her mouth.

Kendyll screamed, but it was muffled by his large hand, she tried her best to break free from his tight hold but it was useless, he overpowered her by far. The other thugs tied a black cloth around her head to blindfold her, then going to tie her wrists and ankles. Before the large man tied her ankles down she harshly kicked her leg up, kicking him in the crotch. The man writhed in pain but quickly regained composure, clasping her legs together and tying them down.

Kendyll was carried and harshly thrown into a van, she grunted as she fell on the cold, hard, metal floor of the vehicle. She was still trying to scream for help and by now, tears were spewing out and the black cloth around her face was beginning to damp.

"No use, darling." He said in a low and husky voice. It scared her and the fact that she couldn't see anything, made her even more frightened by the man and his cronies.

"You're gunna earn us some big bucks, girl." He said and he ran a hand up her exposed leg and she whimpered, trying to back away from him, his cronies from behind him laugh hysterically.

_What did he mean by 'big bucks'? Is he - is he holding me for ransom?!_ _Or taking me to some kind of underground brothel? Low lives... _Kendyll couldn't believe it, why would they kidnap her? She was no one.

"You know," a bulky man began, "being the heir of a multibillion dollar hotel business and the Goddaughter of Soichirou Yagami, chief policemen of the police department, I don't think it would be that hard for them to cough up some money to get you back." He said, Kendyll was silent now, her crying stopping after figuring out what plans they had for her. His men barked again, Kendyll would have to guess there were about four of them. "Plus, your little smart boyfriend isn't here to protect you, what are you to do?" he said.

_Oh no, did they do something to Light?_

"Maybe, before we put out the ransom, we have a little fun," he said, he reached out to grab a hold of her legs, and pulled her closer to him, bringing her to sit at the edge of the van, Kendyll cried out, but he didn't care. As he pulled Kendyll, her skirt lifted up a bit, exposing more of her delicate skin. He continued to stroke her thigh.

"No!" she hollered and he cackled.

"Don't worry; I'll save you your innocence. I just want my money," he said, getting more serious.

"You'll get what you want, alright?" Kendyll said, thinking it's best to just cooperate with them than to go against it and end up... _dead_. What good would that do?

There was the pressing of a button heard and some scribbling noises.

"I'm going to take this blindfold off you now." He said. He motioned for a man to untie the piece of cloth that blinded her. As the cloth came off, it was thrown to the side, for now.

She took notice of the men; there were only four of them, the boss man, which Kendyll thought to be, a bulky, in-his-thirties guy, wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. Another standing beside him who, possibly was the one to take off the blindfold, he stood tall, with a shaved head, he was a real gruff looking man, his beard not shaven and eyes tired, his clothes were dirty. Another stood behind him, a big man, tall and hard with muscles just bulging from him. His attire was of cargo pants with some oil smeared on it, like he just came out of working at an auto shop; his chest was nearly ripping through his black shirt. He intimidated Kendyll and she was scared of him the most. The last one she looked at looked nothing like a thug or kidnapper. He actually looked... normal, standing there with his arms crossed against his chest, and legs spread shoulder's length. He was that average, and attractive, guy you would see naturally around town. He was tall and his hair was dark and sort of long but short, also styled. He was in fitted dark jeans and a regular t-shirt with a dark pea coat on, the collar popped up. He couldn't be any older than 25, why would he want to hang around these older men?

_Why was this guy involved with these guys?_

She wondered.

Kendyll stared at him, curiously, and he looked right back, straight in to each other's eyes, though his held a different motive in them than just money. Her gaze was diverted back to the boss man.

"You're going to read this," he pulled out a note card with poor handwriting on it, "and speak into this recorder." The recorder was rolling; all that was needed was her voice.

She tiredly read the poorly written words on the card, so everything came out awkwardly.

"Dad, Mr. Soichirou." She began. "I've been ub-dock-ted? ...If you don't pay the sun of 100 Mellon dollars, they will be forced to..." She didn't finish because of her burst out into laughter at, not only the poor handwriting, but the poor spelling also.

"What is this?" she said and continued her laughter.

"What?! That's not what I put on there!" he fussed.

"That was what was on the card, you told me to read what was on the card, and I read it." She was being smart with them now. "Don't blame me for your lack of education."

Some of the men behind him laughed at their boss.

"Shut up!" he barked. "It's been _abducted_ and the _sum_ of one hundred _million_ dollars!"

"Again, don't blame me for your lack of education, should have stayed in school like a good little boy."

"Argh!" he ran his hand over his face. "You know what? Gimme a pen, somebody give me a God damn pen!" He ordered with more force this time. They quickly searched their pockets for a writing utensil.

Turning the card around, he began writing. Kendyll sat there with her arms and legs tied together and a smirk playing her lips. Her eyes ever so glancing at the strikingly gorgeous man behind him, a smirk on his lips also and he kept his eyes on her.

"Read," he shoved the card back into her face and place the recorder near her mouth.

"Dad I've been kidnapped, pay the men or else I'm... Dead..." she said softly, more serious than before.

"There? See, easy as that," he said, then crumbling the card and throwing it to the ground. It rolled off with the wind blowing it and landed at an unknown place.

He then laughed haughtily.

"Boys, get your bank accounts ready, because this girl is going to earn us some cash." They laughed with him.

"Put her in the back and don't forget to blind her." He ordered to the same man that took off the blindfold earlier. She looked at the attractive man once more who was in the same stance and still staring at her, before she was blinded in darkness.

"Oh, and gag her. I really don't want to hear any of that smart mouth crap she has going. She's pretty when she's quiet."

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Enigmatic

**********DICLAIMER: I own nothing of Death Note.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I actually did have this chapter written out, I just didn't  
think it was ready to be published. Anyway, I had some people telling me to  
update and so here it is. Hope you like, it skips around a bit.**

* * *

January 12th, 2004

Kendyll sat obediently on the chair, in the dining room. There wasn't much for her to do, she was still tied up by the wrists and ankles and gagged. Though she was amazed, the house was actually nice and she wasn't taken to some old, abandoned warehouse like movies tend to portray kidnappings. She thought it to be some sort of strategy to do their business in a peaceful neighborhood rather than somewhere private to most likely not get caught in the act.

The house was an average sized home of two bedrooms, equipped with top of the line kitchen appliances, a living area, and 1.5 baths. It was furnished and decorated in a modern way. Kendyll had to applaud the owner.

Kendyll was in the room, alone, while her kidnappers were discussing further plans. She heard _girl_ blah, blah, blah, _police_ blah, blah, blah, _money_ blah, blah, blah, _hotel _blah, blah, blah, _goddaughter _blah, blah, blah, _money _blah, blah, blah, _ransom_ blah, blah, blah, _money._ It was all about the money.

_Money, money, money._

She watched them and tried listening; they were talking in hushed voices and writing on paper. Seeing every once in while, the attractive one would glance over to her a lot during their conversation.

They stood and Kendyll froze. The boss man, which Kendyll established his name to be since she didn't know any of their names, brought out a phone from his pocket. They were finally going to make the call.

--

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Light was sitting at his desk until he heard the aggravating chuckle of Ryuk in his room. He got up from his chair and walked out of the room, grabbing his coat on the way and out the door casually. He walked to the end of the block and stood there. He had been waiting for him to come back and it was about time.

"Is she fine?" he asked the Shinigami.

"_You worry about her too much, Light," _Ryuk ignored his question_._

"Just answer me," Light said.

"_You still haven't rewarded me with an apple like you promised,"_ he said to Light.

Light pulled out a shiny, red apple and threw it to him.

"Now tell me, did she make it home?" he demanded.

"_Not quite,"_ Ryuk sniggered as he munched on the delicious apple. Light looked at Ryuk in confusion and fright at the same time. He was about to ask why when his phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hello?"

"Light, there something you need to know," his dad said. Light feared it had to do something with Kendyll. He wanted the hear news of Kendyll and then he didn't.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Kendyll; she's been kidnapped and taken in for ransom."

--

Kendyll still sat on the chair, her arms and legs sore from the position it had been in for hours. They had blindfolded her again.

She was beginning to feel weaker and weaker as the hours passed and all she wanted so badly was to be in her bed… after a hot shower, of course.

Though it had only been three hours that had passed, Kendyll didn't eat lunch and was planning on grabbing a bite once she got home but that plan was washed away.

Kendyll was quiet, she was hungry, her throat was dry, and she was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to speak anymore. She knew she was being a little dramatic but she's just been kidnapped, it doesn't matter to her. The men were sitting around, doing nothing but trying to find something to keep themselves busy with. They were waiting for the call back from the police department and it had been three hours since. Kendyll knew it was late, from the constant yawning heard from the men, proved to be they were tired and needed sleep badly. Her eyes were droopy but how can she sleep in her current position.

The boss man sighed heavily.

"That's it, hey; come outside, we need to talk." Everyone followed him out the door. Kendyll quickly took the opportunity to feel for something to use as a weapon later on. But nothing, they had checked the area she sat in for anything of any use to her and had taken it away.

_Damn…_

The door opened back up, only one pair of footsteps was heard, stopping right in front of her. Kendyll, on impulse, thought it best to regain her composure and be strong. But she kept her head down and her gaze away.

"Hey, don't worry," a calm voice spoke out. She slowly loosened up her tenseness at the tone of voice. It was deep yet reassuring, like his intention was not to hurt her. Yet, she saw something different in his eyes earlier.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and dried.

"My house," he answered. He brought his hands up and around her head to untie the blindfold. As he pulled it off to look at her face his eyes widen. Her eyes were red from the tears and filled with sorrow. He softened his eyes. He then slowly went to pull her chin up for her to look at him, but her eyes were still diverted to something different around the room. Her hair was a mess, so he ran his hand through it gently, and her eyes finally met his pair of gentle, brown orbs. He smiled.

"Hi, my name's Ryota." He shifted around a bit. "I'm really sorry about this. Let's get you onto the couch."

Ryota placed his arm underneath her knees and hoisted her up easily, Kendyll tensed in his arms and he had noticed it. He walked her to the couch and settled her down. She sat there and he sat in front of her.

"Are you hungry? I can cook whatever you'd like. I can get you anything you want. Well, except letting you free." He looked at her for an answer.

"I want…" she said, and he listened in closely, "a shower."

Ryota smiled faintly. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"Sure," he said.

"Is there any chance you can get me out of these things?" she asked, nodding towards the ropes that bind her.

"Umm…"

"At least untie my legs; I'd really like to stretch them." He moved down to untie them but before fully undoing them he glanced up.

"Promise me you won't run," he said. She looked at him.

"My wrists are still tied together, alright?" She rolled her eyes at him. "But, of course, you would still have to untie those also for me to shower."

"…Right," he said, "but these are going back on once you get out."

"Sure, sure," she said. He began untying the ropes that bind her legs and wrists. Kendyll stretched her legs and arms out, also relieving a sigh.

"A little help," Kendyll said as he began walking away.

"I untied your legs…"

"I'm a little too tired to walk on my own right now, you don't mind, do you?"

He walked back over to her and stooped over to heave her up. He held her in his arms and Kendyll couldn't help but intake the scent that seemed to radiate from him. Kendyll thought he smelled really… clean, unlike the others that have stained his nice couch with their stench.

"Here's the bathroom." He put her down in front of a door.

"Towels are on the top shelf in there, umm, I'll see if I can salvage some decent clothing for you."

_He's so nice, how can he be in this line of occupation?!_

Kendyll nodded and smiled sheepishly to him before heading through the door and into the decent sized bathroom.

--

"I know, my friend, we will get your daughter back," Soichirou reassured his good friend, Kingston, Kendyll's father. They sat in the police station, preparing for the reply back to the man and Kendyll's recorded voice.

Loud voices were heard outside the room and in barged in a distressed Light.

"Dad," he said, almost out of breath.

"Light," Soichirou said, there was one policeman who held Light back from going any further into the room. "Let him in," he ordered. Light adjusted his jacket after being released and walked up to his father and Kendyll's parents, Kingston and her weeping mother, Keiko.

"Where's Kendyll? We need to do something! We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Everyone in the room thought Light was going insane and they stared at him like he was.

"We're doing all we can, Light," his father said calmly, "we're looking for anyone who last saw her, asking questions and investigating her latest location now for any evidence of who took her and her whereabouts, Light, just breathe. You're not the only one who's worried about her." Light glanced down to Kendyll's parents. Keiko's face buried into her husband's shoulder, crying her eyes out as Kingston stared at Light, almost glaring. He blamed Light and Light knew it. He took all the blame for Kendyll's disappearance. He knew he should have walked her home, against what she wanted and if that didn't work, he would have followed anyway. But no, instead he sent Ryuk, who did nothing. Well, he couldn't have done anything. But an earlier warning would have been nice.

"Just wait until I find out who they are…" he muttered.

New names to make it onto the Death Note… Of course.

"We need to ask you some questions, Light."

Light nodded to his father and followed him and two other officers to another room, the interrogation room. Not only was he suspected of being Kira, now he's possibly suspected of kidnapping his girlfriend. Light was sure Kendyll's father shared his thoughts of who he suspected. Light knew the works of it all.

"When was the last time you spoke to Kendyll?" he asked, starting off the questions. Light sighed.

"It was before school, we were walking together."

"What about when you last saw her?"

"Right before classes began, she avoided me the rest of the day," Light was bored and frustrated. They needed to be out there finding Kendyll, not asking him questions!

"What was the last thing you two talked about?"

Light flinched; running his hand over his face. He didn't want to answer the question, not on that subject. It was more personal and only between him and Kendyll. Should he lie or should he just say it? He glanced toward his father once and down at the table.

"She was getting worked up about me not being with her more often, a typical couple's quarrel." He left the part about Kira out.

Soichirou was surprised, he didn't think that his son, Light, and Kendyll would have any fights, they never have before, never fights about that.

"That was the last time?" they asked.

"Yes," Light answered.

"So you weren't there with her during the kidnapping?"

"No, she didn't even want to meet up with me to talk about it and instead, insisted on going home alone," which was one of the biggest mistakes in Light's life he could think of.

"Who do you think took her?"

"I don't know…" Light groaned, wishing he did know.

It was silent.

"I think we're done here," one said as he dotted the period at the end of his sentence and finished writing the conversation into the notebook for later records.

Light sighed again; he was going to search for her alone if he had to. He quickly made his way to the door before his father stopped him.

"Light," he called, "please do not go and put your nose into a place where it doesn't belong. Let the police handle this," he said.

_And that has gotten nowhere._

Light nodded, as someone came rushing in through the door.

"Sir, there are reporters everywhere outside!" he exclaimed. Soichirou looked to his son.

"Do you want someone to walk you home?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," he said, walking out the door.

--

Kendyll stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her as she eyed the room and found it empty. On the bed, waiting for her, were blue, flannel shorts and a grey, long sleeved t-shirt. She grabbed them and quickly dashed back into the bathroom to put them on. The shirt was a little big, but she thanked her height and chest for not making it look awkward on her. Kendyll managed to dig out a brush, tucked away in one of the drawers and combed her hair.

Walking out of the room and finding Ryota in the living room waiting for her with the ropes in his hands. She hesitated when she saw the ropes. He turned and noticed her there, walking straight for her. She thought about running back into the room and locking the door, but thought it would be easier to just comply with what he wanted, and wait till the police came to her rescue.

Ryota grabbed her hands to bind them.

"There's really no need for these, you know?" she said, referring to the ropes.

"I'm really sorry about it, but its Kyo's orders," he said. He bent his knees to begin on her ankles.

"That's his name?" she asked, sounding a bit confused. She silenced his name, trying it on her tongue.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned as he stood up to look at her.

"I don't know, he just, doesn't strike me as a _Kyo_," she said.

Ryota laughed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing when I first met him." He bent over to heave Kendyll into his arms; she tensed and wondered what he was doing. Ryota laughed, sensing her rigidness.

"Don't worry; I'm just taking you to the dining room where you were before. I started cooking while you were taking a shower," he reassured her. Kendyll's body relaxed as he set her in one of the chairs, that's when she began to smell the food from where she was and hearing something sizzling in the kitchen; her stomach roared for the food.

"Hungry?" he asked, bringing out two plates to set on the table.

"Very," she replied.

"Well, I hope my cooking satisfies you," he smiled, resting his hands on the table, looking down at Kendyll as she stared back at him.

"It smells delicious," she stated.

"You'll like it," he smile was charming, Kendyll thought. "Believe it or not, I'm actually one of those guys who know his way around the kitchen," he said.

Kendyll grinned, almost forgetting she was being held against her will.


End file.
